why don't you run from me
by PurpleYin
Summary: Barry is a SCPD CSI au. Oliver POV, one shot pre-slash ficlet for Olivarryweek2019. He'd hoped his light intimidation tactics would be enough to dissuade Barry from asking too many questions, or questions to the wrong people. If only that had stopped him from doing anything that could be considered risky in aid of solving The Arrow mystery...


Made for _Day Four: Free Day_ for olivarryweek on tumblr. Thanks to Hiver_Frost_Elf for looking it over. Just a small oneshot ficlet and my first time writing Olivarry or Oliver POV. :)

There's also a moodboard to go with this (as it started off just as a moodboard) but I can't link to that on his and only some of it is shown in the cover image - it is on my tumblr, plus the Ao3 and Wattpad versions of this story if you want to see it. My username is the same on all those platforms.

**Warnings:** for canon typical threats of violence from Oliver.

* * *

**why don't you run from me**

* * *

Barry Allen has been a problem for him for some time. When he unofficially starts asking questions in the shadier parts of town the young man surprises Oliver. He'd hoped his light intimidation tactics would be enough to dissuade Barry from asking too many questions, or questions to the wrong people. If only that had stopped him from doing anything that could be considered risky in aid of solving The Arrow mystery...

No such luck. Barry is down at the docks when a major Vertigo deal goes down and Oliver almost impales him by accident. It's time for a more direct intimidation style. He hadn't wanted to waste the time on a face-to-face confrontation but Barry isn't going to stop without a more convincing argument.

Barry had at least minimal good sense this time, he brought a gun for protection. A gun that he points at Oliver in response to the arrow aimed at him, but Oliver can tell Barry won't shoot him. The way he holds the gun shows he's inexperienced, not ready to fire on anyone; it's a half-hearted measure he can't see Barry following through on unless desperate. Barry isn't a threat unless he turns out to be faster than Oliver.

"Go home," he says gruffly, advancing on Barry, ignoring the fact that Barry raises the gun higher in response, "_**Stay**_** home. **Stick to your day job if you know what's good for you and your family."

That should be the end of it. He thinks it is as Barry drops his aim.

"I can't do that...Oliver."

So many people have accused Oliver Queen of being the Arrow since he appeared, the threat of that knowledge wouldn't seem meaningful coming from most people. Except, he's read Barry's case files courtesy of Felicity's hacking profile on the man. So he knows Barry is good. Not a detective but he could have been if he'd wanted. None of the files showed any evidence against Oliver he would worry about, purely circumstantial, but it's possible Barry's linked things together uniquely with his overview of it all to come to the correct conclusion.

"Not a very original guess, Mr. Allen. You should _definitely _stick to your day job."

"I'm not wrong." The strength of conviction in his words makes Oliver pause but Barry doesn't stop there. "Oliver Queen is The Arrow. _You're_ The Arrow. You _are _Oliver Queen and nothing you cook up to misdirect everyone else is gonna make me change my mind."

Oliver sighs. He hates this night. He hates that Barry is right and not willing to back down either. Too morally upright to be intimidated, or to know what's good for him. This is a crossroads moment where what they each do next determines the paths that each of their lives will follow.

"I want to help. Use me. Use my connections."

Oliver breathes in deep, trying to grapple with this new development. Barry's idea is awful, he shouldn't get involved in this life and he doubts Barry could lie to save his life based on the recon he'd done on him over the last few months. Oliver doesn't want more people in danger because of him but Barry also isn't likely to go away and him kept quiet by being a help is a better alternative to being exposed.

A small slither of emotion inside him remains rebelliously pleased at the outcome though, despite every instinct of his saying no to this. Maybe Oliver had done a little more recon on the guy than strictly necessary and he hadn't hated what he saw. There's something about Barry Allen that makes him feel hopeful again, like a light shone on the world around him – someone true and bright and good in the face of the terrible things in the world. There are days when Oliver wants to be more than the weapon he's made himself into - when he wants more from life than saving other peoples' or taking it from those undeserving - and he can't do that alone. He never says yes to Barry but he doesn't say no either.

The next time he sees Barry, he's impeccably dressed - Oliver Queen for the night, keeping up appearances - and Barry _could_ just be another overly cocktailed customer at Verdant. Only, he knows Barry didn't happen to stumble into his club and sit in a seat that acts as a perfect stake out position for the corridor to the secret entrance.

When Oliver walks to the door, Barry blunders after him and Oliver doesn't stop him following him through it. There doesn't appear to be any stopping Barry Allen in general and insistence like that seems to be a prerequisite all the members of the team possess. Barry's tipsy grin as he gapes at the contents of The Foundry is so wide and wowed, and then suddenly focused on Oliver with the same level of enthusiasm and awe. He could get used to that. He shouldn't, but he could. It can't hurt to think that if he keeps it to himself.


End file.
